Elgyem
/ |dexalola= |dexgalar=277 |evointo=Beheeyem |gen=Generation V |species=Cerebral Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=06 |type=Psychic |metheight=0.5 m |imheight=1'08" |metweight=9.0 kg |imweight=19.8 lbs. |ability=Telepathy Synchronize |dw=Analytic |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Elgyem (Japanese: リグレー Riguree) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Elgyem is an aqua extraterrestrial Pokémon with an oblong head with depressions on either side. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. On the front of its head are shiny, green button-like eyes. Its hands have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has short, stubby legs and a small tail. Elgyem controls incredible psychic power, which it uses to squeeze its opponent’s brains, causing them headaches. Overall, Elgyem has quite the welcoming and informative behavior. It is willing to help in stressful and otherwise difficult situations. However, Elgyem can become fully involved in something it feels to be important and protect that with its life. Evolution Elgyem evolves into Beheeyem at level 42. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries |gen=V |black=It uses its strong psychic power to squeeze its opponent's brain, causing unendurable headaches. |white=This Pokémon had never been seen until it appeared from far in the desert 50 years ago. |black 2=Rumors of its origin are linked to a UFO crash site in the desert 50 years ago. |white 2=Rumors of its origin are linked to a UFO crash site in the desert 50 years ago. |x=It uses its strong psychic power to squeeze its opponent's brain, causing unendurable headaches. |y=Rumors of its origin are linked to a UFO crash site in the desert 50 years ago. |us= It controls tremendous psychic power. Most reports of alien sightings are actually just people mistaking Elgyem for an alien. |um=This Pokémon is shrouded in mystery. It’s said to have appeared from a UFO that fell from the sky about 50 years ago. |sword=If this Pokémon stands near a TV, strange scenery will appear on the screen. That scenery is said to be from its home. |shield=This Pokémon was discovered about 50 years ago. Its highly developed brain enables it to exert its psychic powers.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime Elgyem made its first anime appearance in "A UFO for Elgyem". *Professor Icarus' Elgyem *Ricky's Elgyem Trivia *If you listen carefully to its cry, it sounds like there is a "yem" in the cry, as if it's saying part of its name. *Some sources from a Japanese website suggest that most Elgyem come to Earth by crashing into Earth by UFOs. Origin Elgyem is based on an extraterrestrial life-form, most likely Greys or Little Green Men. The level it evolves at, Level 42, may reference The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, as the number 42 is stated to be''' '''the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. Its glowing fingers may also reference ET. Its fingers are also similar to the faces of the aliens that appear in the 'War Of Worlds' movie. Its PokéDex entries also suggest references to the Roswell incident and Area 51. Its -type could reference how some aliens in various media are able to use telekinesis to battle or abduct people. Etymology Elgyem's name comes from the term "Little Green Man", a type of extraterrestrial life form commonly referred to as "LGMs". The name might also have been taken from elegy and requiem. Gallery 605Elgyem BW anime.png 605Elgyem Dream.png 605Elgyem Pokémon HOME.png Elgyem-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon